Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2010-01
Ganz Wichtig Sollte Fanfiction Monster Wiki auf der Liste der zu löschenden WIkis stehen, dann nimm es bitte wieder runter. Wir versuchen, wieder aktiv zu werden. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:02, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 12:46, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal mein Anliegen Es wäre wirklich sehr wichtig, wenn du dich darum kümmerst. Ich will nicht drängeln. Ich will es nur noch mal gesagt haben. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:18, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Momentan ist es nicht geplant, das Fanfiction Monster Wiki wegen Inaktivität zu schließen. Die beste Möglichkeit um so etwas zu verhinden ist natürlich, sinnvolle Aktivität zu produzieren! :-) --Avatar 12:46, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 12:46, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) neuer Namensraum für de.scrubs.wikia.com Hi Tim. Wie ich gelesen hab, bist du frisch gebackenes Geburtstagskind. Alles Gute Nachträglich von mir! Nun zu meinem Anliegen: wie ich irgendwo mal gelesen habe, ist es möglich, zusätzliche Namensräume anzulegen. Ich hätte, wenn das geht, für das Scrubs-Wiki gerne den zusätlichen Namensraum "Transkription". Würde mich freuen, wenn das irgendwie geht! Vielen Dank, --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 15:02, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ja. Ich wüsste nur gerne noch,:* Soll der Namensraum als Content-Namespace berücksichtigt werden? (Das beeinflusst bspw. die Zählung der Artikel in der Statistik und das Auffinden der Seiten via "Zufällige Seite").:* Soll die Suche im Wiki per Standard nur den Artikelnamensraum berücksichtigen oder auch den neuen Namensraum direkt einschließen? --Avatar 16:35, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Hi! In der Artikel-Statistik sollten die Transkriptionen schon als wahre Artikel erscheinen. Standardmäßig sollen sie allerdings nicht darin suchen. ::Da kann ich dann auch schon gleich eine weitere Frage stellen: ist es möglich, eine extra seite zu erstellen (mit kleinem Eingabefeld), von welcher aus dann eben genau dieser eine Namensraum durchsucht wird? Danke schonmal bis hier hin! ::Gruß, --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 17:08, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, hab grad rumprobiert, meine letzte Frage hat sich erledigt, das funktioniert. Danke! --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 07:57, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich will nur mal kurz nach dem Stand fragen: bis wann kann Scrubs-Wiki mit dem neuen Namensraum rechnen? --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 18:27, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Entschuldige die Verzögerung. Der Namespace ist jetzt erstellt. Eine einfache Lösung für deine zweite Frage (Suchen in einem bestimmten Namespace) ist mir jetzt leider nicht auf Anhieb bekannt. Du kannst versuchen mit JavaScript zu arbeiten und diese URL dabei zu verwenden. --Avatar 10:09, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Kein Problem, vielen Dank für die Mühe. Das mit der suche hab ich schon gefunden, die Lösung von Wikipedia, damit probier ich jetzt ein bisschen rum. Danke nochmals!1 --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 16:27, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:27, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Frage Bilder Hallo kann ich Bilder aus Commons hier auch hochladen? Wie müssen diesen, wenn Ja, gekennzeichnet (Lizenz) werden? Gruß --Wuselwurm 21:16, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Grundsätzlich ja. Alle Bilder in den Wikimedia Commons sind frei lizenziert und stehen unter Lizenzen, die du auch in Wikia nutzen kannst. Pauschal kann ich dir deine zweite Frage nicht beantworten - das hängt immer von der Lizenz der Bilder ab, unter der sie in den Commons vorliegen. Falls du nur in einem einzelnen Wiki aktiv bist, kann ich dir auch "InstantCommons" einschalten, so dass du Commons-Bilder direkt nutzen kannst, ohne sie extra übertragen zu müssen. --Avatar 12:48, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 12:48, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Uncyclopedia-Zufallsgenerator Hallo Avatar, seit einiger Zeit funktioniert der Zufallsgenerator der Uncyclopedia nicht mehr so gut wie früher einmal, d.h. er ist sehr träge und zeigt innerhalb einer Seite, auf der mittels choose und mehrmals verschiedene Zufallsergebnisse erzeugt werden sollen, mehrmals das gleiche an. Beispiel: Die ISBN-Nummern werden per Zufall erzeugt und waren früher auch bei jedem Buch unterschiedlich. Bitte hilf uns! Gruß Otello (Diskussion) 01:17, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :PS: Wir hatten das hier damals schon diskutiert, dann ist es aber wieder eingeschlafen. ::Ich habe es mal als "Bug" aufgenommen und in unseren Bugtracker eingepflegt. Die Anwendung ist natürlich relativ speziell und ich vermute, dass der durchschnittliche Cache-/Geschwindigkeitsgewinn "größer" ausfällt, als der Zusatznutzen - aber lassen wir uns mal überraschen, was die Entwickler noch in der Trickkiste haben. --Avatar 12:41, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 12:41, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Benutzer Wie viele Benutzer hat eigentlich das Drachenwiki. Ich komm mir immer vor, als wär ich der einzige. Alde 11:52, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Kann man aus der Statistik herauslesen. Btw sorry, falls ich das falsche Drachenwiki als Beispiel genommen hatte. Du hattest nicht erwähnt welches. Es gibt davon einfach zu viele. Doch das Prinzip ist überall das gleiche: Auf den Spezialseiten die Statistik aufrufen. -- 11:55, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Bei Wikia-Wikis bietet sich alternativ auch ein Blick auf die Seite Spezial:Benutzer an. --Avatar 12:32, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich meine das http://de.drachen.wikia.com/wiki/Drachen_Wiki Und da finde ich keine Statistik Alde 11:34, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Wie ich bereits oben schon schrieb: Auf den Spezialseiten. -- 11:38, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::http://de.drachen.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Spezialseiten#Systemdaten_und_Werkzeuge Marc-Philipp (Talk) MeerUndMehr 14:30, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 14:30, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Neues Passwort Hi Avatar, ich bin es mal wieder. Ich habe (mal wieder) ein Problem: Ich habe mein Passwort vergessen mit dem ich mich bei wikia.com und bei meinen wikis anmelde. Das Problem ist, ich habe bei der Erstanmeldung keine e-Mail Adresse angegeben. Wie kann ich trotzdem ein neues Passwort bekommen, meinen alten Account AS Hate II. behalten?AS Hate II. 11:18, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Wir brauchen einen zumindest nachvollziehbaren Hinweis, dass du der bist, der du zu sein scheinst :-). Bist du unter dem gleichen Namen noch irgendwo außerhalb von Wikia aktiv? --Avatar 13:10, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Wie soll ich das denn beweisen? Ich bin in der JP mit ähnlichem Namen aktiv, aber du kannst mir ruhi glauben...ich bin der einzige, der einzige, der das elffen wiki bearbeitet und der einzige, der das auch darf/kann weil ich der admin bin (s. weiter oben bei deiner disku). Ich wbräucht wirklich dringend das Passwort, nur ich kann natürlich dein Misstrauen verstehen. Was muss ich tun, damit ich beweisen kann, dass ich WIRKLICH AS Hate II. bin?AS Hate II. 09:52, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Schick mir bitte eine Mail an avatar@wikia.com, damit ich deine Mailadresse habe, die ich eintragen soll. --Avatar 11:34, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Lieber Avatar, ichhabe das Problem gelöst.Ich habe jetzt ein neues Passwort. Trotzdem möchte ich mich bei dir ganz herzlich für deine Geduld mit mir und deine Hilfe bedanken. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, AS Hate II. 12:09, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 12:09, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) PlasmarelaisBot in der Play Star Trek Wiki Ich bitte dich darum dem Benutzer:PlasmarelaisBot in PST Wiki den Bot-Status zu geben, damit er endlich benutzt werden kann. --Mark McWire 10:58, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Erledigt (benutzen hättet ihr ihn aber auch schon vorher können :-) ). --Avatar 11:33, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke! (Naja, die entsprechenden Änderung sollen ja richtig angezeigt werden.) --Mark McWire 11:54, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:54, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ranking von Fragen Hallo Tim, wikia ist eine gute Idee, aber leider sind durch massenhafte Test- und Unsinnfragen ein großteil der Geistesenergie einfach gebunden oder kommen wegen magels an Überblick nicht zum Einsatz. Um hier einen Schritt weiter zu kommen, schlage ich vor, dass Benutzer die Fragen bewerten sollen (hinsichtlich z.B. Wichtigkeit für Allgemeinheit, ist es eine "neue" Frage...). Diese gewichteten Fragen sollten dann auch auf der Webseite als erste aufgeführt werden, bis sie beantwortet werden. Somit würden interessante (die die Mehrzahl der Benutzer beantwortet haben möchte, vielleicht aber nicht von jedem sofort beantwortet werden kann) Fragen im Fokus (auf der Eingangswebseite) bleiben und Unsinnfragen einfach am Ende (mit eventueller Zeitlimitlöschfunktion) tümpeln. bis dann FeB :Hi FeB. Danke für deine Rückmeldung. Ich muss zugeben, dass wir bei Wikianswers noch in der Phase sind, wo wir dazulernen und auch neue Dinge ausprobieren (müssen). Ich teile deine Ansicht, das sehr viele Unsinnsfragen den Eindruck deutlich trüben. Das Problem bei einer Bewertung was bisher, dass sich zu wenige Leute beteiligen - auch müsste ein Ausgleich zwischen Wertung und Aktualität geschaffen werden. Wir haben da grundsätzlich schon ein paar Pläne zu in der Tasche aber ich kann leider nicht genau sagen, in was für einem Zeitrahmen man da erste Änderungen sehen wird. Aufgrund der aktuellen Projekte wird es wohl eher leider noch etwas dauern :-(. --Avatar 10:04, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 10:04, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bürokraten im Monsterwiki Wärst du bitte so nett, dem Benutzer Toa-Nikolai im Monsterwiki die Bürokratenrechte zu entziehen? Immerhin hast du das im WN bei Skorpia auch gemacht. Der Grund: Nikolai ist seit 2 Monaten inaktiv. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:03, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Erledigt. --Avatar 10:01, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 10:01, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Benutzername (WSW-Philipp) Hallo, ich habe von dir eine Email bekommen und würde mich freuen, wenn ich meinen Namen Philipp behalten könnte. Aber bevor ich WSW-Philipp heißen muss, könntest du mich bitte auch in indeedous umbenennen. Danke, WSW-Philipp 19:17, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Der Benutzer mit dem gleichlautenden Namen Philipp ist "leider" seit 2007 bis heute auf Wikia aktiv. Der Name indeedous ist allerdings noch frei. Die nächste "Massenumbenennung" findet am 20. statt (in genau einer Woche) statt. Bis auf den Namen wird sich an deinem Benutzerkonto sonst nichts ändern. --Avatar 19:32, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:54, 19:32, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) UTF-8 Bild Hallo, wie kann ein UTF-8 Bild hinterlegen, wie erstell ich sowas? Un wie bekomme ich die Seite in die Richtige Kategórie, das mit der Auswahl klappt nicht so richtig. Gruss, Frank :Hi. Hm, kannst du bitte etwas spezifischer werden? Ich weiß nicht genau, was ein UTF-8 Bild sein soll. UTF-8 ist eine Zeichenkodierung. Auch beim zweiten Problem müsste ich dich bitten, mir ein paar mehr Informationen zu geben. Welches Wiki, welche Seite, welche Kategorie, was machst du, was erwartest du, was passiert. --Avatar 10:00, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 10:00, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Foto Wiki vom November 2009 Hallo Tim, da habe ich grad gesehen, scheint wohl eine Idee gewesen zu sein, die dann ganz schnell versandet ist. Ich habe den Eindruck, das passiert immer dann, wenn die Leute nicht wissen oder verstehen, daß sie nur den Rumpf eines Wiki hingestellt bekommen und viele Konfigurationsarbeiten dann noch selbst machen müssen. 's ist ja nicht die einzige Wiki-Karteileiche in der Fotoabteilung. Wenn der Gründer dieses Wikis noch mal vorbeischneit, kannst Du ihn ja mal zwecks Mitarbeit bei uns vorbeischicken. Leider kann ich ihn nicht selbst kontaktieren, da er keine Mailadresse hinterlegt hat. Grüße und alles Gute für 2010. --Eva K. tell me about it 09:55, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Am 8. November gegründet, aber nie einen einzigen Edit vorgenommen. Ich schließe das Wiki und lenke die URL auf euch um. --Avatar 09:58, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke. Und weil ich es grad sehe, daß das möglich ist, schalte für das FW doch auch bitte den Commons-Zugriff ein. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:01, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::: Soeben passiert. Viel Spaß! --Avatar 10:23, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::: Danke nochmal und gleich die Bitte, das für das Fahrradwiki auch zu tun, falls noch nicht erfolgt. Und per welchen IW werden die Bilder dann eingebunden, etwa so '''thumb|Text? --Eva K. tell me about it 10:01, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Fahrrad-Wiki ebenfalls erledigt. Die Bilder werden direkt durchgereicht. Du kannst sie wie ganz normale lokale Bilder einbinden. Falls der Dateiname im Wiki nicht gefunden wird, wird er automatisch an die Commons weitergereicht und von dort bezogen (sofern er dort vorhanden ist). --Avatar 10:33, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::: Klasse! Und nochmal danke. Die Fahrradleute wird's besonders freuen. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:50, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 10:50, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Benutzername (WSW-Idris) Hallo, ich würde gerne meinen Namen behalten sofern der bisherige Benutzer mit dem selben Namen nicht mehr aktiv sein sollte, ansonsten wäre ich auch mit dem Namen Abu Ilias zufrieden. Vielen Dank :Der bestehende Benutzer "Idris" war das letzte mal im März 2008 aktiv, so dass wir ihn voraussichtlich umbenennen werden und du den Namen behalten kannst. :Die nächste "Massenumbenennung" findet am 27. Januar statt. Auf der Seite WebsiteWiki:Fragen zum Umzug werde ich die Umbenennungsvorgänge listen - am besten hältst du da ein Auge drauf. --Avatar 09:28, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 09:28, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Umbenennen Hallo, ich würde gerne meinen alten Nutzernamen (Tex) behalten und falls das nicht möglich ist einen neuen Namen (RayMcCoy)wählen. Viele Grüße von, WSW-Tex :Der bestehende Benutzer "Tex" war das letzte mal im Januar 2009 aktiv (davor allerdings 3 Jahre), so dass wir ihn voraussichtlich umbenennen werden und du den Namen wiederbekommen kannst. Ansonsten ist dein gewählter Alternativname noch frei. Die nächste "Massenumbenennung" findet voraussichtlich am 27. Januar statt. Auf der Seite http://websitewiki.wikia.com/WebsiteWiki:Fragen_zum_Umzug werde ich die Umbenennungsvorgänge listen - am besten hältst du da ein Auge drauf. --Avatar 16:27, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:27, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) InstantCommons ?! Moin Tim! Sowas hätte ich am Anfang gebrauchen können... Gut, dass ich mal ziellos über deine Disku geflogen bin, sonst hätt ich ja nie davon erfahren :-) Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe mich gefragt, warum die Bilder von Commons nicht standardmäßig zugänglich sind, dann aber auch nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass es eine solche Funktion überhaupt gibt. Also kurz gefragt: Würdest Du mir auch InstantCommons freischalten, das würde mein Wikia-Leben sehr erleichtern :-? Vielleicht wäre ein Hinweis auf InstantCommons in der Hilfe zu Bildern auch ganz gut aufgehoben... LG und Danke Krokofant78 23:06, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :In de.freifunk-muelheim angeschaltet (nächstes mal bitte Wiki verraten :-) ). Ein Hinweis auf der Hilfe-Seite wäre wirklich ganz gut, wird in Kürze folge (falls du nicht schneller bist...) --Avatar 15:28, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Vielen Dank, ich war gerade schon wieder beim Hochladen eines commons-Bildes und wurde informiert, das es schon da ist *freu* ::Ich schaue mal, wo ich das in die Bilderhilfe integrieren kann und lasse dann einen Hinweis hier (in einem neuen Abschnitt), damit Du drüberschauen kannst, ob es so korrekt ist (Im Zentralwiki bin ich doch noch etwas gehemmt ;-) ) ::LG --Krokofant78 09:43, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke! Das macht zum Glück nix, weil die Hilfe ja im Hilfe-Wikia liegt und nicht im Zentral-Wikia :-D --Avatar 11:09, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Moin, kannst du mir für buedingen.wikia.com auch mal die Commons-Bildeinbindung freischalten? Danke dir. --ST ○ 23:52, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :...und schon passiert. --Avatar 06:26, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::prima und Danke. --ST ○ 19:43, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 19:43, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) InstantCommons ?! (2) :::Könntest du mir InstantCommons auch für das BerlinWiki freischalten? :::Und gleich noch ne Frage, könnte man das OS-Wiki auf deutschsprachig umstellen? :::Edit: öhmm und das Botflag für den LadyBOT in beiden Wikis wäre nicht schlecht ;-) :::LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 09:29, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Alles erledigt. Viel Spaß! --Avatar 10:03, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 10:03, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Neue Kategorie anlegen Hallo "Avatar", ich möchte gerne eine neue Kategorie "Sprache" als Unterkategorie zu "Kultur" anlegen. Laut Kategoriehilfeseite legt man dazu einfach eine neue "Website" "Kategorie:Sprache" an. Das funktioniert aber nicht. Was kann ich tun? Wenn ich eine Website dieser nicht existenten Kategorie hinzufüge, dann gibt es "Kategorie:Sprache" zwar nachher, aber sie ist mit der irritierenden Meldung versehen, sie existiere nicht. Das erschließt sich mir nicht. Und wie kann ich eine Kategorie löschen? Ich habe die Kategorien "Onlineshops" und "Online-Shops" zugunsten von "Onlineshop" geleert. "Online-Shops" war Kategorie, die Mitglieder hatte, aber selbst nicht existierte, "Onlineshops" hingegen gibt's (ist jetzt leer). Treptokant 14:54, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich vermute, dass das Textfeld mit dem "Anlegen"-Knopf irritieren - das kannst du bei Kategorien getrost ignorieren. Der von dir angedachte Weg (eben von mir durchgeführt) :*Besuch der Seite http://websitewiki.wikia.com/Kategorie:Sprache :*Klick auf "Erstellen":*Texteingabe "Websites, die sich mit dem Thema Sprache auseinandersetzen." :*Klick auf "Kategorien hinzufügen" :*Eingabe von "Kultur" (und Eingabetaste drücken) :*Speichern :Eine andere Lösung: Füge einfach zu einer Seite die Kategorie:XYZ hinzu - auch wenn sie noch nicht existiert. Danach klickst du auf den Link zur neuen Kategorie, der unter dem Artikel auftaucht und fügst dort einen kurzen erklärenden Text hinzu und eine "Oberkategorie". --Avatar 15:25, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke! Treptokant 16:07, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:07, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Trojaner-Warung Hallo Tim! Auf meiner Diskussionsseite wurde mir im Unternehmens-Wiki mitgeteilt, dass beim Aufrufen des UW eine Trojaner-Warnung angezeigt würde. Hast du davon schon mal gehört?--Johnny Controletti 13:04, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Das klingt aber gar nicht gut! So etwas kann höchstens dann passieren, wenn jemand es schafft Malware in ein Adnetwork zu schummeln und dieses dann über andere Webseiten (hier Wikia) Werbung ausliefert. Mir ist es nicht gelungen das Problem zu reproduzieren. Falls du es noch einmal bemerken solltest, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, wenn du die unerwünschte Werbung melden könntest. Danke! --Avatar 17:10, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Zufällig gerade drüber gestolpert: Werbebanner mit Schadcode. -- 21:51, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Aktion gefixt, Anbeiter wurde angeschrieben und auch die 2 Source des Anbieter haben wir global gefixt! (Datasteloper International Trojanboard) 20:58, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 20:58, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Jugendschutz und Zensur Hallo avatar: Gerne würde ich hier auch einen aktiven Beitrag zu steuern,aber momentan bin ich ein wenig über die "Politik" hier irritiert aber ich bin aber gerne bereit dazuzulernen ;o) Vorrausgesetzt,man kann mir ein paar Erklärungen liefern,was zb den Jugendschutz angeht, welche dazu führen,das einige Seiten hier gesperrt werden und andere wiederum nicht. Grund zu dieser Frage lieferte mir die Sperrungen der von mir bearbeiteten Seiten,durch "Wahrhaft" und die bis jetzt immer noch ausstehenden Erklärung zu den beweggründen.Leider wurde auch die Diskussion von "Wahrhaft" gelöscht.Rahja van S 19:39, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Leider war es mir nicht möglich, mich zuvor um diesen Beitrag zu kümmern. Falls du noch mitlesen solltest, entferne bitten den Erledigt-Baustein und schreibe mir kurz ob das Problem noch der Klärung bedarf. Danke schön. --Avatar 11:17, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:17, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC)